Various types of X-ray film and cassette holders have been developed so that technicians or the like need not hold the film during exposure to X-rays. Examples of adjustable plate and cassette holders are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,625, 2,919,873, 3,072,788, 3,634,685, 3,694,653, 3,771,781, and prior art cited therein. Some prior devices provide for positioning the patient and the film; however, none provide a completely satisfactory cross table holder capable of multiple adjustments for maximum flexibility.